


Carlo Bergamini

by HeartofCanada (Tassledown), Tassledown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Italy, Germany is cute and anxious, M/M, Military Kink, Modern Day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touches of the Venetian Naval Empire, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/HeartofCanada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy is very proud of his navy and Germany is happy with anything that makes Italy happy. Especially anything that makes Italy get that kind of proud, confident look on his face he gets around his ships.<br/>The uniform is a bonus, if Italy would just keep his hat straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlo Bergamini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MudaMuda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/gifts).



> Pinch Hit for GerIta Secret Santa 2014.
> 
> This is a bit more BDSM than planned, but I kept it as clearly happy-consensual as possible and made sure to hit all the "Rum, Sodomy, and the Lash" I could without having either of them actually drunk. 
> 
> There is some playing with embarrassment kink as well, but nothing severe.

Ludwig gratefully unbuttoned his shirt as soon as they got back inside Feliciano's home in Venice. The white dress shirt was too tight across his shoulders, but he had enjoyed the looks Feliciano gave him for wearing it. Feliciano had showed him the Carlo Bergamini while the rest of the Navy appreciated the newest addition to the Navy of its class. The Italian Naval uniform just hadn't been prepared for someone of his build, and he hadn't wanted to make Feliciano feel like he had to get him something that fit exactly right for just the one day.

Feliciano followed him inside in another few minutes, already chattering away on his phone with someone about the next ship and its cost and other additions to the Navy. He thought he heard something sarcastic, but wasn't sure until Feliciano gave an effusive agreement and hung up his phone.

“What was that about the Arsenal?” Ludwig asked curiously.

“Oh, it's just ridiculous.” Feliciano sighed. “I hate that all the Navy is staged out of La Spezia, but it's just because I had the Arsenal for so long and I'm not used to having a Navy that isn't just mine yet. It's not like the Arsenal could be brought back to working order, but we could build another shipyard!” He turned around and tucked his hands into the pockets of his white uniform pants. “Thank you so much for coming, it was so nice to have you with me!” 

Ludwig leaned into Feliciano as he pressed a kiss to his lips. “It was very nice to come with you, I like hearing about the things you love.”

“Yes! You're a lovely audience, you didn't even complain the shirt was too small but I really did ask them for something that was the biggest they had! I gave them your measurements, but I don't think they looked at them very hard or they'd have known.” He picked irritably at the seams of Ludwig's undershirt. 

Ludwig shivered happily as Feliciano relaxed and ran his hands down his arms, resisting the urge to straighten Feliciano's hat. He'd simply tossed it back on his hair after getting out of the car. He blushed again, though, because seeing Feliciano in the uniform was a mix of breathtakingly beautiful and preposterous.

It hadn't seemed nearly as preposterous when he was on the ship, though. He'd been absolutely confident showing Ludwig around the Carlo Bergamini, talking as endlessly about the speed and the engines and the different equipment as he could about the art in the heart of his city. He knew Venice had been a naval Empire in the past, but it was one thing to see the shell of his Arsenal and another entirely to see him talking with the captain of a modern frigate as a peer.

Feliciano adjusted his hat so he could see Ludwig's face better and grinned a little. “What are you thinking?”

“Just remembering today.”

“What about it? Are you okay? It was a long drive back here, I know! That's another reason I wish it was all staged from my ports, then it would be so much more convenient for me to hang out there.”

“It was fine.” Ludwig coughed and added a little more roughly. “You look nice like this.”

Feliciano laughed and straightened his uniform shirt with a grin. “You think so?”

“Yes, you do. You look... comfortable in it.”

“Well, I've always been better with boats than people and land wars. I like them, things go much more smoothly that way and I just... know what to do.”

“I could see that.” Ludwig smiled. 

“Did you like that?” Feliciano asked fondly. He finally straightened his hat and gave Ludwig a firm look. “You like it when people tell you what to do, I remember. Do you like the Navy command just as much?”

Ludwig cleared his throat. “I like you in any of that.”

Feliciano giggled again and tugged on the sleeves of Ludwig's undershirt. “I'm very sorry we didn't get you a shirt that fit. I'll have to ask them for a size larger and get them to tailor it for you, would you like that?”

“I'm not sure how much use I'd get out of it,” Ludwig protested.

“But we can't have you under dressed the next time I take you out to the shipyards!”

“If you see the need, then of course.” Ludwig closed his eyes as the embarrassment swept over him all over again. “I'd like to just relax.”

Feliciano moved back. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you so much! What did you want to do? Are you hungry?”

“I'm not hungry, no, I'd like...” He stammered a little and stopped, swallowing and fighting off another blush. “I'd like if you – kept that on for a little longer if you want to?”

“Oh?” Feliciano's smile was wide and clever and frighteningly thoughtful. “And you'd like me to take control of you, then?”

“Yes.”

Feliciano cupped his chin. “Alright, caro mio. Take your shirt off and wait here.” He pulled Ludwig's uniform shirt off the chair in the kitchen and stalked upstairs. 

Ludwig quickly stripped off his undershirt and folded it in half before hanging it off the back of a chair. He paced the kitchen until Feliciano came back downstairs with a small, long bag with him. 

“Tesoro.” Feliciano laughed softly. “Are you fussing?”

“I'm fine.” Ludwig swallowed and turned to face him. He fought to keep his smile straight. Feliciano's military hat was twisted once again, the crown and laurels centred over his left eye and the brim pushed up too far, crumpling it a little. 

“Of course you are,” Feliciano agreed. “Kneel for me.”

Ludwig dropped to his knees and offered his wrists. Feliciano touched him on the forehead with a laugh. 

“I'm not a fool, caro mio, your hands go behind your back.”

Ludwig blushed a little again and crossed his arms behind him to let Feliciano cuff his wrists to each other in the small of his back. He glanced down at the white pants, but Feliciano kept his floor incredibly clean; there wasn't going to be any scuffs on them from the floor, or nothing serious. 

“Look up at me,” Feliciano ordered. “I can tell you're thinking too hard and you don't want to be, do you, ve?”

Ludwig looked up at him again. This time his expression almost fell apart when he saw Feliciano's hat was even more off centre than it had started. Feliciano raised an eyebrow at him. While it sometimes silenced him, this time his eyebrow just disappeared beneath his hat and Ludwig had to close his eyes and muffle a laugh.

He heard a soft click of glass and opened his eyes. Feliciano walked back over and twisted the cap off a glass bottle a second before he grabbed the back of Ludwig's hair and upended it over his face. Ludwig gasped and coughed, the sharp taste and smell of rum swamping him. Feliciano kept his face back, the drink pouring over the bottom of his face until the bottle was empty and Ludwig was staring at him in shock.

Feliciano beamed. “There, that's better, right? I had no idea what to do with that rum, I couldn't find anything to use it for!” He put the bottle on the table and took a cloth to wipe Ludwig's eyes. “Now are you going to laugh at me when I'm trying to tell you what to do, Ludwig, hm?”

“N-no,” Ludwig leaned his head into Feliciano's hand, still cupping the back of his head. “I will behave.”

“Oh good! I'd hate to have to deal more harshly with you! It gets so messy! Turkey and I, we had to have this conversation but he didn't take it nearly as well as you do. He could be so rude, terribly upset when he lost Morea to me in 1699; it was such a shock to him that we would spend so long at war like we did and that I wouldn't give up!”

Ludwig stared at Feliciano, but he knew he had heard about this war sometime before, just not when exactly.

“Do you think I give up easily, Ludwig?” Feliciano asked. He stroked his hand down Ludwig's face, and Ludwig licked his lips and startled a little at having forgotten he still had the rum dripping down his cheeks. 

“No,” Ludwig said softly. “You don't give up easily.”

“You're correct. I never give up on something I want without good reason. Sadık knows that now, even if I had to make it clear.”

“What did you...” Ludwig asked warily.

“Oh! Nothing bad! I just threw him off the ship in the Strait of Messina just before the tides came through, that's all.”

Ludwig frowned, but didn't ask about the slight gleam in his eyes. He knew that look. 

“So are you sorry for laughing at me?” Feliciano asked.

“Jawohl.”

“Good. Will you clean up the floor for me now? To show me you care.”

Ludwig nodded quickly and Feliciano stepped behind him and unclipped the cuffs behind his back.

“You should take your pants off as well, they're going to get sticky.”

Ludwig winced and agreed, standing up to strip naked. He then took the cloth and bucket to begin to mop up the rum that hadn't soaked into his clothes. He checked where Feliciano was and found him at the table looking through his bag. Feliciano noticed his attention and gave him a scolding look and Ludwig went back to cleaning up with a flush.

He mopped up all the fluid and emptied it into the bucket, but when he went to dump the bucket out and refill it, Feliciano took him by the arm and turned him away from the sink.

“You're done.”

“The floor is going to be –” 

“Did you ask me to make you clean the floor or to order you around, tesoro?”

Ludwig dropped his eyes with a sigh. “But...”

“No.” Feliciano pressed his finger to his lips. “Put your hands on the wall.”

Ludwig swallowed and leaned against the wall next to the pantry, his hands folded over his head. Feliciano moved through the things he had behind him and touched the soft leather tails of a flogger to his back.

“Is this what you want, tesoro?” Feliciano asked.

“Jawohl.” Ludwig nodded, letting his shoulders relax, wishing he'd just started already.

“Tell me your safeword,” Feliciano ordered instead.

Ludwig groaned. “Red, Venedig.”

“Yes, it is. You'd make a good sailor.”

Ludwig glanced over his shoulder and Feliciano adjusted his hat to be straight as he watched.

Feliciano smirked at him. “Is this what you want to see, mio bello?”

Ludwig swallowed and blushed and looked back at the wall. Feliciano laughed delightedly and brought the flogger down hard on his back. 

The thud of the heavy leather tails pressed his body towards the wall. Ludwig adjusted his position to take the impact better and closed his eyes harder, exhaling as Feliciano warmed his back to the beating. 

The flogger was only used until his back was warmer, however, and only because Feliciano had been worried about him to start with. Almost without a break, Feliciano switched the flogger for a different tool and Ludwig gasped loudly as the cat bit into his warm back.

“Caro mio?” Feli asked. “Was that okay? Are you not ready?”

“Fine,” Ludwig gasped. “Green.” He snuck a look at Feliciano again, happy to see him with the long, thin braided whip. Feliciano hit him with it again. 

“Your back is so pretty,” Feliciano said. “You have such pretty red lines down it.”

Ludwig ducked his head and swallowed, knowing he was blushing and hiding it against the wall once more. Feliciano hit him harder, and faster, until Ludwig was barely aware of where he was, feeling the cuffs pressed into the wall and into his wrists, his forehead just below them and his legs planted wide on the kitchen floor. The smell of sweat nearly overpowered the smell of rum. 

Feliciano finished beating him, only to take his shoulder and pull him gently away from the wall and push him down to his knees. 

“I want you to suck my cock, tesoro,” Feliciano said firmly. “Can you do that?”

Ludwig looked up at him and nodded against his hand.

“What is your colour?” Feliciano asked.

“Green.” 

“Ti amo, mio bello.”

Ludwig watched Feliciano from his knees, keeping his gaze on his face – the hat was straight again – until his lover cupped his head and brought his mouth down over his cock. He closed his eyes and sucked, tilting his head back to stare up at him as he did so. Feliciano ran his hands over his hair, petting him until Ludwig closed his eyes and relaxed and felt his cock go further down his throat. 

He had to pull back, at least until his throat relaxed again, and Feliciano made a pleased noise. 

Ludwig swallowed and knew his face was very red. When he would've tried again, Feliciano pushed his head back. 

“No, mio bello. Up over the table. Come with me.”

Ludwig licked his lips clean and got up, his legs shaking a little from exertion, although he couldn't think why at the moment. Feliciano pushed him facedown onto the table and clipped his wrists to each other behind his back once again before he began to finger his ass. Ludwig groaned.

“M-mio bello,” he whispered.

“Yes!” Feliciano beamed. “You are so so good to me, Ludwig, it's so nice!”

“Thank you.” Ludwig groaned. He spread his legs a little more, hoping he didn't fall, or Feliciano didn't fall, but the mess they'd made of the floor was across the room. There was the sound of a torn condom wrapper and then Feliciano was inside him, pressing him down into the table, his own cock just off the edge.

“Do you like that, tesoro?” Feliciano asked.

“J-jawohl.” He groaned and turned his face to the side, his eyes shut tight. He wanted to look behind himself, to see his face – if his damn hat was still straight – but he couldn't twist that far, not really, not –

Feliciano ran his nails down the skin of his shoulders and Ludwig gasped.

“Tesoro, you're thinking too hard,” Feliciano said sweetly. “It's okay, you don't have to see everything. Do you need a blindfold?”

Ludwig shook his head with a groan and pressed his forehead into the table, his body shivering with pleasure. Everything was good; he was happy and his body was warm – the four red lines still throbbing along his shoulder from Feli's nails. The soft smell of the rum and the faint spices and flour that always reached his nose the moment he entered Feliciano's house.

That was because the front door was just outside the kitchen. 

His body twitched at the thought. Ludwig moaned softly, knowing he was flushed, his body almost painfully aroused, and if someone came in... He'd probably die of embarrassment.

“What is it, tesoro?” Feliciano curled his hands around his hips and slowed.

“N-nothing,” Ludwig mumbled. 

Feliciano reached around and cupped his cock. “You thought of something you liked, I could feel that. What is it?”

Ludwig panted and groaned, shaking his head. 

Feliciano laughed softly. His fingers glided over the head of his cock until Ludwig was swallowing repeatedly, his mouth as wet as his cock. 

“Tell me what it was?” Feliciano whispered. He'd stopped with his cock buried in his body.

“The door,” Ludwig managed. “If someone... came.”

“And you liked that thought?”

Ludwig nodded, ready to agree to anything right now if he'd just go back to fucking him.

“I'm not expecting visitors today,” Feliciano said, “but maybe another time I can take you and fuck you on the table just before someone comes over so you're still wet and flustered while they're here.”

Ludwig's body jerked again and he nodded, wishing he could move but he was too unbalanced on the table, his legs too tired to try. He moaned loudly instead. 

Feliciano kissed the back of his shoulders and started moving again. Ludwig started to shiver and couldn't stop, his thoughts shortening to his body and his needs and the small things like his heart racing in his ears. He bit his lip and swallowed, pressing back into Feliciano. Feli murmured to him, kissing down his back until Ludwig gasped and jerked on the cuffs. 

Feli waited until he relaxed again to ask, “Are you done?”

Ludwig sighed and nodded, not up to more. 

His lover wrapped a soft towel around his shoulders and took him over to the couch to curl up with Ludwig's head and shoulders in his lap. He still had the uniform on, and Ludwig tiredly pulled his hat back around straight. 

Feliciano giggled at him and just took the hat off. “You're so cute about that,” Feli grinned.

“You just look more...” Ludwig shook his head and gave up on finding the word. “I don't know.”

“It's fine, don't worry about it.” Feliciano fluttered his hands and stroked down his face. “I love that you like it. It's nice.”

Ludwig closed his eyes happily and took his hand to kiss it. “You're beautiful.”

“So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tesoro = "teasure"  
> Jawohl = "yes sir" (sorta)
> 
> The Arsenal in Venice was one of the first high volume construction venues that could build a whole new ship in one day with set parts. It was extremely advanced at the time it was running, and part of why Venice became an Empire.
> 
> It was kind of mortifying how hard it was to find modern Italian Navy uniforms. I had to get onto the actual Navy's website to find it (I do not know Italian. That was exciting.)
> 
> The Carlo Bergamini is a new kind of multi-purpose frigate, the first one of its class added to the Italian Navy to replace older ships.
> 
> The Strait of Messina gets a very powerful whirlpool during the changing tides that may have been the mythological Charybdis and Scylla. I'm sure Turkey was fine, though! Eventually. Venice and Turkey warred over Morea (and other territories) for a couple centuries.
> 
> (Because 50 Shades is coming out soon)  
> A safeword in BDSM means that all play stops immediately when used. The "stoplight" system is popular because it elaborates it into: Green = all's well, carry on; Yellow = back off a little, but don't stop; Red = stop and untie me now. Not honouring a safeword (or arguing the right to use it) is not honouring "no."


End file.
